The Red And Black Crayon
by LeFoxy
Summary: Summary: It’s the first day of school for our fave romantic soldier and grim reaper, and guess what, they’re still in kindergarten. LOL. Read it so you’ll know what kindergartens do when they are in love. KB pairing.


(An/) I was walking home and start thinking on how Kurama was so handsome, he was so gentle, he was so unbelievable hot, he was so sexy and no one can deny sex on him(BAD GIRL) and I can't believe that he wasn't even **REAL. DARN IT**! But then, I thought of this cute story that I just made for KB fans and I said to myself that I just got to type it and post it into the internet. And **hell!** I did type it and I'm gonna post it to the internet. LaLaLaLaLaLaLaLa!!!!!Halleluiah!

--

Summary: It's the first day of school for our fave romantic soldier and grim reaper, and guess what, they're still in kindergarten. LOL. Read it so you'll know what kindergartens do when they are in love. KB pairing. Title:The Red And Black Crayon Authortress:LeFoxy

--

It's a brand new day for our main character in this fiction of mine. And it's not only a brand new day, but it is a brand new day of a school year. As the teacher greeted them.

"Good morning class, My name is Mrs. Dayacap and I'll be your new home teacher for kindergarten class and what a beautiful day to start a new school year. But before that, let me introduce to you a transferee."

The teacher look at the door and gave a simple nod to it, as she was translating it to the transfer student to come in.

"Why won't you introduce yourself to the class?"

The girl, which is the transferee student, went inside and nod and look at her feet, as she was obviously nervous and shy at the same time. But gain confident as she accidentally look at this boy, who was looking back to her.

"Ma. .my. .name is Botan Daioh. Nice meeting you all." She said looking back at her feet.

"That wasn't so bad." The teacher said, smiling at her. "Now, you can sit beside our young Shuiichi over there. Mr. Shuiichi, can you please raise your hand so Ms. Botan can see you."

Shuiichi did raise his hand, and so Botan walk into the chair beside Shuiichi.

The teacher got her attendance notebook, and start calling names and check if they are present or not. As it was continuing the student start chatting, but more of fighting, throwing stuffs and pulling hairs and the whole class got a bit chaos. As all kindergarten do.

Except for Shuiichi and Botan. As their behavior was for first class student.

As Botan sat down, she can't keep her eyes away to young Shuiichi. Because of his good looks, emerald eyes, red hair and his attire is nice and neat, and he smell like roses. And so, Shuiichi got a little bit annoyed and look at her.

"Hi! My name is Shuiichi, please stop looking at me. It's getting annoying, no offense." For a kindergarten, he does know how to talk smart.

"A. . .I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." She said looking away at him.

"It's okay, it's your first time here and it's my fault for being rude. I'm sorry for my rudeness."

Their conversation was stop as the teacher start calling Shuiichi's initial.

"I'm here." He said looking at the teacher.

And the teacher continue calling names.

As she call the last name, she set fourteen different color for the whole class.

"Everyone, I set fourteen crayons in this table, and I would like you to get one crayon in each of you and then draw anything you want to draw in your drawing book. Is that okay with all of you? Well then, start getting crayons. . .

She was cut in, by little students rushing to the table with crayons in top of it.

. . .but fall in line." She sighed as she saw that the table was out of crayon except for one last crayon.

"Here Shuiichi, I got you the red color, cause it's your favorite color." The girl said, flirting to Shuiichi, who was sitting. And didn't bother to stand up to get a crayon.

"Thank you, I guess."

But poor Botan, has to stand up to get the last crayon in the table.

"Here you go Botan, the last crayon." The teacher said, handing her the last crayon.

She pouted as she saw that last crayon, was the black crayon. She wanted to cry, for she was unlucky, for having that gothic thing in her hand, and for having no friends, and for transferring into that school and for everything that wasn't good and fare at her at that day. She was insulted, but she stop her tear. As she doesn't want to be a failure. Instead, she walk back at her table and start telling to herself that be 'patient'.

But she doesn't know that Shuiichi was gazing at her and looking at her every move.

She sat down, get her drawing book from her bag, and as she was about to start drawing, someone took the crayon from her smooth and small hand.

"Hey! Give it back! Please give it back Shuiichi! I'm begging." She beg for she was annoyed. And as she was about to start crying, cause she can't take another of it. He suddenly said.

"Here, take my red crayon. Keep it and take care of it or I'll be getting it back, okay?" he gently said, handing the pretty red crayon to her.

"But. .it's your favorite crayon." she said, wiping her tears

"Don't you like the pretty red color?"

"No, of course I like it."

"Then it's yours" He handed the crayon to her.

"Thank you Shuiichi-kun" they're hands touch for a moment, but she pulled it back, blushing.

"Your welcome"

They both sat down to their sits. And they start their drawings.

"Shuiichi."

"You can call me Kurama, if you want."

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be your bestfriend?" She said, blushing, but didn't even look at him.

But he look at her, for her question was obviously weird, but instead of refusing the friendly offer. He smiled.

"I would love to be your bestfriend."

She look at him, as he was looking back at him. They both smiled to each other. And then Botan went back to her drawing, as Shuiichi whispered to himself. The word.

"Bestfriend, Forever."

--

**END**

--

_What do you think!? Like it? Dislike it? Whatever. Make a different conclusion of it, if you want. _

_Jane _

LeFoxy


End file.
